


Cheap and Wild(e)

by Colorful_World



Category: SHINee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-08 20:17:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8859556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Colorful_World/pseuds/Colorful_World





	

**Title :** Cheap and Wild(e)  
**Prompt-# :** 62R1  
**For :** @ MAWRS in Twitter, marstheredplanet.tumblr.com  
**Pairing :** Taemin/Key  
**Author :** Anonymous  
**Word count :** 2,231  
**Rating :** PG-13  
**Warnings :** none  
**Summary :** Joonmyeon just can’t watch his bestfriend Kibum drooling over that hot stranger anymore and decides to ruin a pair of Cheap Monday’s. All for the greater good.  
  
  


❖❖❖

  
  
Joonmyeon rolled his eyes.  
This whole thing was already going on for a while now and though he considered himself a really patient and gentle person he was slowly getting fed up.  
The reason?  
Well, the reason behind his growing state of annoyance was none other than his dearest best friend Kim Kibum, with whom he had actually planned to spend a nice and relaxing Sunday afternoon in their favourite café.  
They did that every two weeks since they entered different colleges, with him pursuing a career in management and Kibum choosing to become a fashion student.  
Their schools weren’t located too far away but still, with everything going on around them they had less and less time to see each other.  
Thus, this plan was created. Every second Sunday it was best friends’ day.  
Now, you might wonder what that had to do with his problem, but according to Joonmyeon it had everything to do with it.  
And the cause of it all was this tall, blonde male that had sauntered into the café, sunglasses in place on the bridge of his straight nose.  
Joonmyeon guessed that with the clothes the young male was wearing he could be considered fashionable and, objectively speaking, he was also on the handsome side.  
Kibum’s sputtering across from him affirmed his assumptions.  
Which brought him to his current problem.  
  
“Is he looking my way?” his best friend piped up, his eyes narrowed as he tried to steal another glance at the blonde guy who had (of course, how could it be any different) sat down on the table at the back end of the café. His messenger back was placed to his feet and after a moment the blonde opened the zipper and pulled out a book.  
To sum it up, if they looked sideways they had a perfect view of the male.  
Kibum tried to do so very discreetly – and failed miserably every time as his stares were kind of obvious and piercing.  
The elder squinted his eyes, trying to see what book the male was reading. It seemed to be an old book from the way it looked… crooked at the edges and everything.  
  
“No, he is not,” Joonmyeon answered honestly, shrugging his shoulders, “he is quite preoccupied with his Oscar Wilde”  
“Fuck,” he heard Kibum whine at that, “he is hot _and_ sophisticated! The world is not fair!”  
“It never is. But if you continue to stare like that he will surely notice that you are undressing him with your eyes”  
That sent a dark red colour spreading all over his best friend’s cheeks, his eyes widening in shock.  
“I do not!”  
“If you say so. But you like him. I mean, his exterior.” the elder noted and chuckled as Kibum only got more red on the face, his blush adorning his cheeks in an adorable manner.  
It was kind of funny, he mused.  
The other was a very stubborn and extroverted person. Kibum loved to fool around (if he was with the right people) and under normal circumstances there was barely anything that made him stutter and stumble over his own words anymore.  
The younger had come a long way and Joonmyeon was more than proud of the young male who had come to the big city of Seoul and tried so hard to hide his accent.  
(No one could tell anymore that Kim Kibum was originally from Daegu and was not born in the capital.)  
  
“Of course I do! He looks hot. And his fashion style!” the black haired wept and rolled his eyes yet again  
“Those jeans! They are Cheap Monday’s! His style is superb I tell you!” his friend went on and Joonmyeon could only nod dumbly.  
Cheap what?  
Monday?  
  
He figured that he could probably live without the knowledge on why certain jeans were considered a cheap Monday and just listened to his best friends ranting and all the reasons why he just needed to get the other’s number.  
It had been a while anyway since Kibum had last dated, he admitted that. And maybe that was exactly what the younger needed now.  
A new boyfriend.  
Joonmyeon could only hope that this ‘sent by the gods from above’ male was also a nice guy once you got to know him.  
Kibum’s last boyfriend had proofed to be a jealous dick, paired with the fact that he was a control freak and kept his best friend from going out.  
Never again.  
Joonmyeon would watch over his best friend and…  
  
He closed his eyes, while the younger tried yet again to get a glance of the blonde guy at the back of the café, and let out a deep hum.  
He knew that he couldn’t protect the other like he wanted to. It would kind of be the same as his ex-boyfriend then. Joonmyeon knew that… Kibum had to figure things out himself.  
But if he was happy, the elder would be there.  
And if everything came crushing down, then he would be there as well and help picking up the pieces. Align them and glue them back together.  
That was what best friends are for right?  
The elder let out another chuckle before he reached out and took Kibum’s hand in his.  
“Hey. Calm down.” He whispered to get his friends attention.  
The other’s hot Americano had long gone cold as the newcomer had managed to wrap his friend around his finger with nothing but a pair of jeans.  
Apparently.  
Anyway, he should concentrate now and not think of that. Kibum’s taste might be a little questionable, but Joonmyeon wasn’t the one who needed to date this guy in the end. As long as his best friend was happy, then he was happy as well. End of it.  
“Yeah?” the younger whispered back and squeezed his hand once to let him know that he was listening.  
“Look. If you really think he is a nice guy and worth trying… I’ll help you out okay? But promise me one thing Kibum…” his eyes narrowed. He wanted the other to know that this was a serious matter.  
His gaze was hopefully firm enough to convey just that, but when he heard Kibum swallow audibly he knew he had reached his goal.  
“Yeah?”  
“No Jaehyun again, okay? If you have just the slightest hunch that it’s going in the same direction… you break up with him okay? You leave him, stop dating or whatever you are doing by that time with him, okay? You will stop.”  
They fell silent for a moment.  
Then he felt his hand being squeezed again in reassurance and a nod followed from the black haired fashion student.  
“Promise.”  
  
It felt like a huge weight had been lifted from his shoulders. He could see the honesty in his friend’s eyes, the genuine gratitude he held for him.  
“Okay” he whispered and nodded. Then he let his own gaze wander over the blonde boy that had Kibum so smitten.  
He could see the appeal. He _did_ look good in these clothes. Even Joonmyeon, who wasn’t that much into fashion, could see that.  
Fine.  
A promise was a promise and should never be broken. Especially not between good friends.  
“Follow my lead.” the elder pressed out between his teeth and got up  
“You never finish your drinks do you” he started to chuckle, maybe a little louder than he had intended.  
But he needed to make sure that the blonde male heard them.  
“Why don’t you just order an iced Americano if you like your coffee cold anyway.” He continued and told Kibum with his eyes to pick up the left over beverage and follow him.  
Walking by the blonde was a detour – but the door _was_ in that direction and so Joonmyeon guessed that they wouldn’t be seen as suspicious and so he set his feet into motion.  
When they were right in front of the male’s table, and when he was sure that his best friend was right next to him, he pretended to stumble, clawing at Kibum’s jacket for purchase and sent them both flying.  
  
Oh, the things he did for budding love!  
  
The impact with the floor wasn’t the nicest experience, but his trust in the physics of liquids had come to pay off.  
The blonde male stared, utterly shocked as Kibum’s cold Americano had spilled right over his pants and part of his shirt.  
The shirt wouldn’t pose that much of a problem as it was black and stains were probably not visible… but his light coloured jeans.  
“Holy shit!” he heard Kibum yell as he scrambled back onto his legs and immediately started to apologise to the blonde.  
Joonmyeon followed his lead, getting up and bowing to the stranger before straightening again to be able to look the guy into his eyes.  
“I’m really sorry. It was my fault.”  
His acting skill wasn’t the best, but he was really trying.  
Meanwhile Kibum’s panic was absolutely real.  
“Shit. I ruined your Cheap Monday’s. And they are even from the new 2016 collection!”  
(Sometimes, Joonmyeon wondered if Kibum actually wanted to score a date with those jeans and not the male wearing them, but his best friend’s red face proved him otherwise.)  
  
“It’s okay” the blonde male finally spoke up when the shock had settled in.  
“I guess the cleaners can fix it-“  
“Let me pay for that!” Kibum interrupted him and was already searching for his wallet, mumbling to himself about how much the dry-cleaning would probably cost him.  
Joonmyeon knew he needed to interfere immediately.  
“Hey.” He made them look at him  
“It’s kind of my fault that your stuff got ruined and not my best friend’s. So I have a deal for you…”  
“Taemin. Lee Taemin.” the blonde introduced himself  
“Mr. Lee…”  
“Just Taemin is fine” the male chuckled and gifted them both with a friendly eye smile. Well… he didn’t seem to be too upset about his jeans getting ruined?  
That just helped him with his plan though, so Joonmyeon wasn’t really complaining.  
“Taemin. It’s my fault your stuff got ruined, and if I am honest I am not sure that the cleaners will manage to get the stains out of your light pants…”  
That was the truth. Coffee stains could be a real nuisance to deal with, he was talking from experience here. Well, at least the book was still in one piece and it seemed as if it had been spared by the brown liquid completely.  
  
“Fortunately, my friend Kibum here is a fashion student who knows every store here in Seoul like the back of his hand. I’m sure you two can meet up and buy a new pair of those jeans for Taemin, right Bum?”  
He turned to his best friend, staring at him with big eyes.  
_You better say yes now you-_  
“Me? I mean yes! Yes, I already have an idea where we could start looking…”  
Joonmyeon nodded. Good boy.  
  
“Wonderful. So why don’t you two exchange phone numbers so you can arrange a date? And I will be the one to pay for those jeans as it’s my fault. But I have no idea about clothes, so…”  
Taemin’s eyes wandered over Kibum’s figure. The elder knew what these gazes meant. The other was contemplating if he should accept this offer or not.  
Well, he should hurry up with his decision cause if Joonmyeon decided he was not worth Kibum’s time then they were over anyway!  
A smile spread on the blonde’s lips then before he turned his head to face Kibum completely, his arm propped up on the table and his head resting on his palm.  
“I would love to. Kibumssi~”  
  
Joonmyeon groaned inwardly. Taemin wasn’t supposed to kill his best friend just yet.  
“Wonderful! Here, punch in your number.”  
The blonde nodded and a minute later Kibum and Taemin had exchanged their numbers and saved them to their contacts.  
  
“Then I will see you soon, Kibumssi?” the tall male smirked at his best friend and had his eyebrows drawn up waiting for the other’s reply.  
Joonmyeon only hoped that the younger would manage to keep his cool, but his voice was surprisingly firm when he answered him.  
“Yes. I’m looking forward to seeing you, Taeminssi.”  
  
\--  
  
Joonmyeon stared in disbelief at the sheet of paper he was holding in his hand.  
It was his most recent bill of his credit card which he had lent his best friend for his shopping date with Taemin to buy those pair of pants.  
But…  
>Are you crazy?? Those pants were 200,000 Won?????<  
>Don’t act to surprised. I told you they are Cheap Monday’s. What did you think?? ‘ㅂ’<  
>Well… that they are _CHEAP_ <  
>Stop complaining. I already told you a million times that I love you and that you are the best best friend. Now shut up Taemin and me are @ cinema now<  
  
Joonmyeon let out a sigh.  
Well, at least these two seemed to fit together like two halves of the same entity.  
Maybe those pants were worth every 200,000 Won he paid for them as long as it meant that Kibum was happy now.  
And maybe he just had a talent for match making… though he was pretty sure that Taemin hadn’t been fooled by his poor acting skills.  
  
Well, he would work on that.  
  
>Have fun, Bum. I’m happy for you


End file.
